


I dream of you

by Zon_Chan



Series: The soulmate collection. [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Infinity (Marvel), M/M, Not Happy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: In where you dream of your soulmates day.The sorcerer heaved in a deep sigh before giving the infinity stone to Thanos. And leaned back ready to watch the universe crumble.





	I dream of you

The first time Stephen had dreamed of another life it was when he was twenty years old. Instead of the darkness and the quick ending of the night, Stephen dreamed of colors and blurry faces. To say he was shocked was a understatement. Here the man in his early twenties, barely got his soulmate.

Stephen felt dread pool in his guy. He knew this wasn't going to end well. And even if it did, it wouldn't be easy. So as more nights passed with each dream getting clearer and clearer by the day. The man felt horrible for his soulmate. Said soulmate was just a few months old, and Stephen was a surgeon.

Dealing with blood. Nothing a newborn should be witnessing. And so Stephen took some time off. Dealing with the common colds and broken limbs. It wasn't like he could suit his job. The man loved his job in fact. But even Stephen knew he couldn't ever see his other half, he didn't want to put the poor kid through it.

It wasn't their felt that they got stuck with him.

Years passed with the duo only sharing parts of their life with the other. Stephen dreamed of bullies pushing him down to the pavement. A couple giving him forehead kisses with homemade meals. And in return the other got dreams of the hospital rooms and fancy restaurants. Arguments with coworkers and a skyline out of the window.

The other had never tried to contact Stephen before, so he felt no reason to try and reach out either. Their plan seemed to work out for awhile. Not speaking with each other but making sure the other was alright.

Then one night Stephen had a nightmare for the first time in awhile. It was raining, a gunshot was headed along with cries of a teenager. Stephen thrashed in his sleek as blood coveted his hands and the shakes of his body began to turn violent. And it all ended.

The dark of his dreams returned and for awhile it seemed like his destined one forgot to sleep for weeks. Oddly enough, the doctor felt lonely despite having never met the other before. 

It didn't last long as it turned out that his soulmate was a genius. Stephen laid in bed waiting for sleep to take him when a soft boyish voice called out, "I'm sorry." Startled Stephen jumped and almost fell out of bed. It took awhile to realise that it was his soulmates voice. 

And he was calling out to him. 

Guilt swept over at the man's body as he noticed just how young the other was. Gender didn't matter to Stephen as shown from his past flings. But age did, and fate must be playing a cruel trick on them both. It was unfair really.

Life  continued for a few weeks and Stephen had gotten I to a relationship with one of his co-workers so that hopefully just maybe it would get his mind off his young soulmate. It helped that Christiane didn't have a soulmate. Stephen could just pretend that it was just indeed nightmares from when he woke up sweating.

Dreams of swinging around on a string and climbing up walls had taken up the room of the nightmares. The man wondered what he missed on those sleepless nights spent on being back on the surgery team. Going back was like going back home. Everything just felt easier and more simpler.

He was grateful that the teen boy didn't mind all of the cut open bodies for dreams. And of course because fate was like a pair of dice, everything went to shit.

For days Stephen dreamed of nothing but the highschool halls. Which of course, school still sucked. And kids are bullies, and his soulmate was apparently Spiderman. Stephen couldn't really say he was surprised when he woke up. But stranger things had happened.

Losing everything had taken a toll on the man. First he gets his other half late. Fate took his hands away and destiny had stolen his ability to see right. Leaving was probably the only thing that Stephen could've done right at the time. 

At least instead of bodies and corpses, the dreams were now of tea with dusty books and magic shields. This was a better dream. It was the only dream he had left to give. And okay, maybe dying for all of eternity wasn't a great way for Stephen to save everyone.

But it was the only way.

The sorcerer could only hope that the teenager could forgive the nightmares that the man had gave him. Stephen loathed himself even more after that. Everything went calm then. Few fights here and there. But more than not just relaxing with Wong in the library.

With another roll of the dice however, Stephen found himself trapped on a spaceship. With glass like weapons digging into his flesh. Iron man had his work cut out for him. 

When Stephen got off from the floor from nearly being dead. He was suddenly staring into warm brown eyes that looked so gentle and kind. The  sorcerers heart heated wildly in his chest. Cursing himself for not being more careful. For allowing this to happen. But what could Stephen have done?

He's the one who had chosen to practically abandoned his soulmate. Stephen got the feeling that if he apologized, the kid would forgive him in a heartbeat and smile a bright smile that could turn the cruelest villains good. 

Instead Stephen tried to cover up his shock as Spiderman introduced himself as Peter Parker. Hr was amazed at how smart and beautiful the kid was. But the brown haired man had to shove those thoughts deep down. It wasn't the right time, it would never be the right time.

A dream with mini dreams was like falling into a never ending pit. That was a nightmare. Seeing different worlds that didn't have soulmates. Seeing world's burned to the core. And destroyed while slowly dying from the inside out. Stephen hoped that it was the one dream that Peter wouldn't get.

Of course hoping is a child's wish. And even though he studied magic, Stephen wasn't a  magician. The sorcerer heaved in a deep sigh before giving the infinity stone to Thanos. And leaned back ready to watch the universe crumble. 

This one didn't have a haply ending. And very quietly so no one could hear Stephen expect for Peter, he apologized for everything. And wished his soulmate a great life without; 


End file.
